intranetdiariofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yihadismo
1 Etimología El término original yijad o yihad es un arabismo proce- dente de su forma original árabe (جهاد, /yihád/), que lite- ralmente significa “lucha”. El vocablo aún no está recogi- do en el diccionario de la Real Academia Española y se han utilizado a menudo tanto derivaciones españolas de dichos arabismos, los adjectivos yijadista y yihadista, co- mo los préstamos lingüísitcos adoptados desde su respec- tiva voz árabe (جهادي, /ǧihādiyya/), los adjetivos yijadí y yihadí (plural añadiendo «-es»). El uso de todos estos vocablos puede remontarse a la dé- cada de 1960 (al menos sus versiones inglesas equivalen- te), y la abstracción yijadismo o yihadismo a 1980, pero tales términos no se usaron con frecuencia en los medios de comunicación hasta después del 11-S. El término mo- vimiento yijadista y sus alternativas (movimiento yijadí, etc.) datan del mismo periodo, habíéndose usado desde 1970.cita requerida 2 Los objetivos político-religiosos El yihadismo como derivación del salafismo, es un fenó- meno heterogéneo, donde coexisten diversas interpreta- ciones sobre cómo “volver a los orígenes del Islam”. Los principios de todas estas doctrinas consisten en restaurar la grandeza del Islam, reislamizar a las sociedades mu- sulmanas desde la más estricta ortodoxia y la aspiración de crear estructuras políticas que velen y promuevan la realización de dichos principios. El ámbito de actuación puede ser únicamente regional pero todas las líneas coin- ciden en el deseo de lograr la unión de todos los musul- manes, y la voluntad de extender el Islam por todo el planeta.28 29 30 31 La prioridad de cada objetivo, los métodos a utilizar para lograrlos, dependen de las carac- terísticas históricas y políticas de cada región. Soliendo definir esto las diferencias entre unos y otros grupos. Sus objetivos suelen ser graduales y a medio plazo pasan por derrocar a los gobiernos liderados por musulmanes moderados que ellos consideran apóstatas, impíos y co- rruptos, por ser tibios e hipócritas y ser aliados de occi- dente. Son la mayoría de los países musulmanes incluida Arabia Saudita, país que en numerosas ocasiones ha sido puesto en el punto de mira de los yihadistas con el fin de derrocar a la monarquía.32 33 34 Con ello buscan conso- lidar estados afines desde donde iniciar su expansión, con pretensiones a recuperar los territorios islámicos “ilegí- Yihadismo 1 2 timamente usurpados” y recrear el califato de corte isla- mista radical a nivel mundial.3536 Si bien durante los últimos tiempos se han ido consoli- dando las doctrinas más radicales, con pretensiones en la yihad global, las cuales tienen por prioridad necesaria e ineludible combatir contra Occidente hasta la muerte. Es- ta teoría está enfatizando la declaración de una Yihad sin cuartel contra Occidente, en lugar de tratar de extender el Islam a todo el mundo, incluidos los infieles y las gentes del Libro, por medio de la predicación y el proselitismo. Para los teóricos del islamismo radical es inaceptable in- vitar a los responsables de la nueva era de ignorancia re- ligiosa o dahiliya a formar parte del Islam. Según ellos, la única forma de rehabilitar a los occidentales es ase- sinarlos en número suficiente para que su conversión y sumisión sea verdadera y humilde. 2.1 Tácticas y métodos Los métodos utilizados para conseguir sus fines son muy variados, siendo los más destacables los atentados terro- ristas perpetrados en territorio occidental con los que buscan un gran impacto mediático, por esa razón suelen producirse frecuentemente de madrugada o a primera ho- ra de la mañana para que tengan la máxima repercusión en los medios de comunicación a lo largo del día. Preten- diendo siempre crear una sensación de enorme terror con la que forzar o chantajear a la opinión y voluntad de los gobiernos y sociedades hostiles a sus doctrinas. 2 LOS OBJETIVOS POLÍTICO-RELIGIOSOS Los secuestros de grandes grupos de rehenes, en lugares públicos, como en Beslán o en grandes vehículos de pa- sajeros, principalmente aviones también son empleados. Junto con los secuestros en masa, los terroristas yihadistas han hecho uso extensivo de la publicidad de los secuestros individuales finalizados con ejecuciones extremadamente sangrientas, normalmente decapitaciones de los secues- trados con un cuchillo, que a menudo son acompañadas de gritos de Allah-u-Akbar, Ala es grande. Este tipo de táctica se ha utilizado notablemente durante la Segunda Guerra Chechena y la invasión de Irak en el 2003.41 Eugene Armstrong en el video de su decapitación Ejemplos de víctimas de esta táctica terrorista fueron en 2002, Daniel Pearl en Pakistán, en 2004 los estadouni- denses Nick Berg, Eugene Armstrong y Jack Hensley en Irak, Paul Johnson en Arabia Saudita, el ciudadano britá- nico Ken Bigley en Irak, Kim Sun-il, rehén coreano tam- bién decapitado en Irak, y un ciudadano japonés secues- trado y asesinado en Irak, Shosei Koda. 2.1.1 Proselitismo del radicalismo Sus actuaciones y métodos no violentos, tienen como objetivo aumentar el número de simpatizantes median- te el proselitismo. Actuando dentro del campo ideológi- co promoviendo partidos políticos u organizaciones para el desarrollo de carácter islámico. Según Tohan Gunat- na más de la quinta parte de las ONGs islámicas pueden estar dominadas por el yihadismo, un medio ideal para re- colectar dinero mediante la limosna obligatoria Zaqat y además para el blanqueo de dinero.42 Asimismo fomen- tarían la predicación por medio de mezquitas y madrazas radicales para aumentar el número de adeptos.43 Esta estrategia está plenamente conectada con la violen- cia terrorista que ellos consideran y definen como una Yihad legítima, teológica y legalmente fundamentada. Todos los teóricos más importantes del islamismo radi- cal se han dedicado a enseñar el odio, la violencia, y a justificar cualquier crimen que pudiese cometerse en el nombre del Islam.44 Los teólogos islamistas radicales incitan a sus seguidores Bandera de la Yihad con la shahāda (��������������) o profesión de fe islámica, es la declaración de fe en un único Dios (Allah en árabe) y la profecía de Mahoma.No hay más dios que Alá y Mahoma es su profeta. Una de las tácticas habituales entre los yihadistas es el atentado suicida.37 38 Esta táctica se emplea normal- mente contra civiles, soldados y funcionarios guberna- mentales de los regímenes que superan en poder a los yihadistas y se oponen a sus exigencias. La táctica del te- rrorismo suicida es vista por muchos musulmanes como contradictoria a las enseñanzas del Islam, sin embargo, los grupos que apoyan su uso a menudo se refieren a esos ataques como operación de martirio. Los inmolados y sus simpatizantes a menudo creen que los atacantes suicidas, como mártires de la causa de la yihad, recibirán la recom- pensa de ir al Jannah (paraíso).3940 2.1 Tácticas y métodos 3 a odiar a todos los que no se sometan, especialmente a musulmanes moderados, a sus gobiernos apostatas y muy especialmente a occidente, quien es el objetivo principal. Argumentando con frecuencia que todo israelí y todo ju- dío es objetivo por el hecho de serlo.45 No solo Israel es objeto de su odio, también los Estados Unidos, Rusia, y Europa.46 47 48 49 Su consolidación y expansión ideológica se ha desarro- llado mediante un heterogéneo sistema propagandístico. Por una parte las mezquitas, centros culturales y madra- zas radicales, pero también páginas de Internet, publica- ciones, revistas y periódicos, casetes con sermones de las figuras más señeras del yihadismo, muchas ya desapareci- das, programas de televisión por satélite y las enseñanzas de imanes radicales en algunas de las universidades islá- micas de mayor prestigio especialmente al-Azhar en El Cairo.43 50 Éste no es un hecho criminal aislado: es una ideología maléfica y extrema cuyas raíces se encuentran en una pervertida y venenosa manipulación del Islam.”Tony Blair en su discurso tras los atentados del 7 de julio de 2005. Existen muchos ideologos radicales que mediante una aparente moderación hacen proselitismo del yihadismo, difundiendo su mensaje. Uno de los ideólogos islamistas radicales más destacados y controvertidos por su aparen- te moderación es Tariq Ramadan.51Como casi todo is- lamista, Ramadán ha negado que haya “cualquier prueba concluyente” de que Bin Laden estuviera detrás del 11 de septiembre, y se refiere públicamente a las atrocidades islamistas del 11 de septiembre, Bali y Madrid como “in- tervenciones”, minimizándolas hasta un punto que roza la aprobación52 Durante los ulitmos años, debido a lo que muchos cri- tican de excesiva permisividad europea, ciertos líderes ultrarradicales islamistas han hecho de algunas ciudades europeas su centro de propaganda y extensión del fana- tismo. Algunos ejemplos: Vivir en paz hasta que seamos suficiente- mente fuertes para lanzar la yihad y llevar a to- do el Reino Unido al islam53 Utilizaremos vuestra democracia para destruir vuestra democracia. Omar Bin Bakri en Londres Ante estas declaraciones algunos expertos como Gustavo de Arístegui afirman que existe “una total indolencia de un sector político occidental que o no es consciente o no quiere darse cuenta de lo que ocurre”. Durante los últimos años por toda Europa se han desarrollado pequeños movi- mientos y redes sociales anti-islamistas con una tendencia creciente, ampliamente difundidos y compenetrados por blogs, si bien algunos afirman que se trata de una reacción histérica ante el terrorismo.54 También algunos partidos políticos si bien minoritarios, suelen denunciar los males del islamismo, un ejemplo es Geert Wilders parlamenta- rio holandés que fue productor de una película crítica con el Islam o Ayaan Hirsi Ali refugiada política de origen so- malí y exparlamentaria holandesa.55 56 57 2.1.2 Islamización de territorios Eurabia es el nombre por el que se conoce una teoría geopolítica que augura una Europa islámica, en la que la inmigración ha- brá multiplicado el número de adeptos musulmanes. El concepto fue acuñado por Bat Ye'or y popularizado recientemente por la periodista italiana Oriana Fallaci. La islamización de la India, Europa u otros territorios, son objetivos que se han fijado los islamistas radicales. Consideran que existe un vacío espiritual que sólo el Is- lam puede llenar. Es en apariencia una idea inviable e irrealizable. Sin embargo, se debe tener en cuenta la ex- pansión de la población islámica en Europa e India. Ac- tualmente hay más de 30 millones de musulmanes en Eu- ropa; en países como Francia forman alrededor del 10% de la población.58Se estima que en unos pocos años la cifra podría llegar a 50 millones.5960 Debido al gran número de inmigrantes entrantes, junto con la alta tasa de natalidad, en India la población musulmana también experimenta un crecimiento desde su independencia en 1947, llegando actualmente a superar e 13% lo que re- presenta unos 140 millones de personas. A pesar del no- table incremento del número de musulmanes en Europa e India, la inmensa mayoría son moderados y su creciente número no supone ningún inconveniente. Sin embargo la ideología islamista radical persiste insistentemente en su 4 introducción paulatina en espacios de influencia social y política.59 3 Organizaciones Al Qaeda es la organización yihadista más conocida y más importante, son los responsables de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001requerida , así como de los atentados perpetrados contra las embajadas estadouni- denses de Nairobi en Kenia y Dar as Salam en Tanzania y otros muchosrequerida . Al Qaeda se ha consolida- do como la aglutinadora, homegeneizadora y unificadora del yihadismo, antes fragmentado y dividido. Proceso que ha ido consolidándose desde mediados de la década de los noventa por el liderazgo de Osama bin Laden, quien ha patrocinado y financiado el yihadismo en numerosas zonas, ampliando sus influencias y ejerciendo una cier- ta autoridad feudal sobre el resto de organizaciones. Es por ello junto con sus “logros” que Al Qaeda se ha con- solidado como un símbolo, un referente, o una especie de guardián de las doctrinas más violentas.61 Al Qaeda también dispone de numerosos grupos terroristas asocia- dos o creados ad hoc, por motivos estratégicos, políticos o regionales, con el fin de utilizar diversos conflictos abier- tos, ya sea porque el elemento nacionalista es esencial en el conflicto, o por la falta de un grupo suficientemente ra- dical y subordinado a la propia Al Qaeda. El GIA en el magreb, o Abu Sayad en Filipinas son claros ejemplos de sub organizaciones ligadas a Al Qaeda, quien las coordi- na, supervisa, y adiestra. También participan en sus sis- temas de financiación, asumiendo cuando pueden cargas y recibiendo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones financiación por parte de Al Qaedarequerida . • Bandera de al-Qaeda • Bandera de los talibán • Bandera de Hamás • Bandera de la Unión de Cortes Islámicas También existen numerosas organizaciones yihadistas in- dependientes, que en su mayoría son más antiguas que la propia Al Qaeda. La gran mayoría de estas organiza- ciones yihadistas a propuesta de Al Qaeda sellaron un pacto estratégico el 23 de febrero de 1998, al que titula- ron de “Declaración de guerra contra judíos y cruzados”, emitiendo una declaración conjunta en la que mediante una fatwa se autorizan los ataques a blancos civiles.6263 Esta red de organizaciones terroristas incluye miembros como la Yihad Islámica Palestina, la Gama'a Islamiya egipcia y algunas organizaciones ilegales y terroristas pa- kistaníes, indonesias como la Yama'a Islamiya y mu- chas más. Su relación se establece en la inspiración y la simbiosis, compartiendo ideología, modus operandi e in- cluso suministradores de armas y explosivos, así como 3 ORGANIZACIONES adiestramiento.61 Se sospecha que están intentando re- clutar a nuevos socios, entre los que cabe destacar a la Hamás palestina, aunque no se sepa a ciencia cierta si Al Qaeda ha logrado su propósito de integrar a la organiza- ción palestina. Incluso se especula con las posibles cone- xiones con el islamismo chií.64 Por último existe una red de imitadores, inspirados o iluminados por el fanatismo y el terrorismo de Al Qaeda. La mayor parte de ellos son espontáneos sin relación con ninguna otra organización terrorista madre. La mayoría de sus miembros son hombres jóvenes, inse- guros y frustrados que entran en contacto con Islamismo radical.requerida Reclutamiento por Internet] El fundamentalismo les otorga una sensación de pertenencia y protección y sobre todo una causa noble por la que lu- char y morir.65 Los combatientes yihadistas se denomi- nan así mismos generalmente con el nombre muyahidín. El nombre no es actual, ya eran conocidos de este modo los asesinos nizaríes que operaban en Oriente Medio en tiempos medievales. En épocas modernas, se han auto- denominado así los guerrilleros argelinos contra la colo- nización francesa, los guerrilleros afganos contra la ocu- pación soviética, una parte de los combatientes contra la colonización judía de Palestina y luego aquellos que aten- taban contra el Estado de Israel, aunque en este caso ha estado más extendido el término fedayín, que carece de connotaciones religiosas. 3.1 Historia del las organizaciones yiha- distas Existen tres periodos diferenciados en la historia del yiha- dismo: Atentado en Arabia Saudí 1996 perpetrado por Al-Qaeda. Los regímenes árabes fueron el principal objetivo del yihadismo has- ta la segunda mitad de la década de los 90. • El primer periodo comprende desde el nacimiento del fenómeno hasta la década de los noventa. Es una etapa donde es característico que los grupos yihadis- tas tengan una agenda nacional y, en consecuencia, por situar en la cabecera de la lista de enemigos a los gobiernos de sus países de origen. Su objetivo a largo plazo consistía en luchar por el derrocamiento de dichos gobiernos (Egipto, Siria, Jordania, Arabia Saudí, Yemen, Marruecos, Túnez, Libia, Argelia, etc) y la instauración en su lugar de islamistas acor- des con la doctrina salafista que profesaban. Para esas redes Europa constituía una zona de refugio y una retaguardia estratégica desde la que desarrollar actividades de apoyo a la insurrección armada en sus países de origen. La mayor parte de los grupos yiha- distas eran de tamaño reducido y con exiguos re- cursos. Se trataban de pequeñas redes vinculadas a los grupos egipcios Al-Gama’a al-Islamiyya, Tanzim Yihad o Takfir Wal Hijra, a grupúsculos yihadistas procedentes del Magreb o a la rama armada de los Hermanos Musulmanes en Siria y Jordania, y a par- tir de la década de los noventa tras el golpe de estado y el inicio de la dictadura argelina al Grupo Islámi- co Armado y al Ejército Islámico de Salvación. Las George W. Bush dando un discurso frente a los bomberos y poli- cías de Nueva York en los restos del World Trade Center, 14 de septiembre 2001. redes yihadistas asentadas en Europa no era perci- bidas como una amenaza directa contra la seguri- dad de los países que las acogían, las acciones co- metidas contra intereses y ciudadanos occidentales en mayoritariamente fuera del territorio americano y europeo, si bien se realizaron un número de ac- ciones terroristas importantes contra objetivos occi- dentales, el más grave el cometido contra las fuerzas estadounidenses y francesas en el Líbano en 1983 con el resultado de 241 infantes de marina estadou- nidenses muertos y 58 soldados franceses y otros 4 menores contra ciudadanos occidentales en Egipto • cuando se llegó al convencimiento de que la derrota de Occidente era un requisito previo al restableci- miento del califato en el mundo musulmán, debido al apoyo que los occidentales otorgaban a los regí- menes árabes.67 Gracias a la guerra de Afganistán y los lazos de camaradería que allí se forjaron se crearon relaciones y vínculos entre numerosas redes yihadistas que comenzaron a colaborar entre sí, e in- cluso a refundirse en nuevos grupos, en función de los vínculos personales y de los objetivos a alcan- zar. Al-Qaida inicio el aglutinamiento del radicalis- mo islamista en esta estapa, a través de alianzas entre grupos y el patronazgo de campos de entrenamien- to en Afganistán y Sudán, por donde pasaron miles de voluntarios de la causa yihadista.68 Se llegó al convencimiento de que mientras los Estados Uni- dos y sus aliados ejercieran el liderazgo mundial y respaldaran a los regímenes de los países musulma- nes considerados apostatas, no sería posible lograr los objetivos finales que seguían siendo el retorno las fuentes originales del Islam y la restauración del califato.69 Entre sus argumentos señalaban como el apoyo prestado por Washington a la monarquía sau- dí antes y después de la guerra del Golfo de 1991, y el respaldo ofrecido por los países europeos en espe- cial Francia al golpe militar argelino de comienzos de 1992 y a la lucha del régimen contra los islamistas en los años siguientes. La Tercera etapa, se inicia desde septiembre de 2001 hasta la actualidad. Es una continuación de la segunda etapa pero en ella se advierten con clari- dad dos características propias del yihadismo des- pués de los atentados de Washington y Nueva York. La primera es la creciente descentralización del fe- nómeno, con la aparición de redes y células terroris- tas sin vinculación con organizaciones madre y una mayor agresividad del yihadismo, en particular hacia objetivos dentro de Europa. Otra nueva caracterís- tica de esta etapa es la involucración militar direc- ta de algunas democracias liberales en el conflicto. Posiblemente como consecuencia de situarse como primer objetivo del terrorismo yihadista.7071 Contexto del nacimiento del yiha- dismo 5 y Argelia.66Esos crímenes fueron valorados como un modo de evitar la injerencia occidental en oriente medio o como método para perjudicar económica- mente los regímenes de esos países árabes. • El segundo periodo histórico del yihadismo es una etapa de transición entre organizaciones nacionales y la yihad global. El giro contra el enemigo exterior, Estados Unidos y sus aliados se produjo a mitad de la década de los 90, durante la estancia de la cúpula de Al-Qaida en Sudán (1992-1996). Fue entonces El contexto histórico en que ha surgido el fenómeno glo- bal del yihadismo, ha sido tras el final de la guerra fría. La situación mundial se vio alterada con un nuevo ciclo his- tórico que algunos definieron como “el fin de la historia”, entendida como triunfo planetario de la democracia libe- ral, tras el 11-S esta teoría resultó seriamente cuestionada. La globalización y el proceso de mundialización social, político y cultural, han provocado que mediante la acción de mercado y de la influencia ejercida por los nuevos me- 6 5 EL SALAFISMO RADICAL COMO PRECURSOR IDEOLÓGICO dios de comunicación mundiales, muchas sociedades se hayan vuelto permeables a las influencias culturales, par- ticularmente el conservador mundo musulmán. Su actual trasformación en sociedades semi-modernas, junto con los nuevos cambios sociales introducidos por la influen- cia occidental y su fallido intento de modernización polí- tica, esto último impedido por la proliferación de estados autoritarios, está alterando los hábitos de estas socieda- des y ha sido percibido por muchos de sus miembros co- mo una agresión occidental, generalizándose la idea de in- compatibilidad de modernidad y tradición. En conclusión el yihadismo puede definirse como una respuesta radica- lizada, provocada por una reacción identitaria que pre- tende reconstruir una comunidad mítica de valores origi- narios (convertir el mundo entero al Islam), rechazando el progreso que altera las comunidades tradicionales y la religión.72 A partir del 11 de septiembre de 2001 debido al enor- me impacto propagandístico de los macroatentados en Estados Unidos, el mensaje yihadista se dio a conocer al mundo entero. Al-Qaeda siendo una organización te- rrorista se fortaleció como movimiento ideológico, que actualmente inspira el comportamiento de miles de per- sonas y es considerada por muchos como guía y referente. Este fatal acontecimiento supuso un aumento exponencial del número de simpatizantes y el incremento notable de miembros y actividades de las organizaciones terroristas. Lo que ha supuesto un mayor número de atentados, ini- ciándose la descentralización del fenómeno con la crea- ción de células terroristas independientes, creadas gracias al mayor número de adeptos que facilita la reunión de fundamentalistas y su reclutamiento, en aras de imitar las acciones de Al-Qaeda.73 Se estima que más del 20% de la población musulmana presenta algún grado de identificación con el yihadismo. Según el estudio Cómo vencer a los Yihadistas coordina- do por Richard Clarke hay aproximadamente entre 300 y 500 millones de musulmanes que apoyan en algún gra- do el terrorismo Yihadista. En algunos países el apoyo superaría a más de la mitad de la población, si bien úl- timamente algunas encuestas indican que esta tendencia está descendiendo. Osama bin Laden sigue siendo admi- rado y considerado un héroe por millones de musulma- nes, llegando a los extremos que en algunos lugares como Indonesia o los Territorios Palestinos más de la mitad de la población aprueba sus crímenes.74 5 El salafismo radical como pre- cursor ideológico Los principios ideológicos comunes a todas estas líneas doctrinales consisten en el deseo de restaurar la grande- za originaria del islam desde el punto de vista espiritual y también temporal, la voluntad de reislamizar las socie- dades musulmanas a partir de lo que ellos entienden co- mo ortodoxia, la aspiración de que las estructuras políti- cas sean también islámicas y velen por la creación de un entorno acorde los principios religiosos (una recreación por tanto de la primera comunidad de creyentes donde no existía una independencia entre los ámbitos político y religioso), el deseo de lograr la unión de todos los mu- sulmanes, y la voluntad de extender el islam por todo el planeta. La concreción de estos objetivos y el modo de alcanzar- los, además del origen histórico particular de cada una de las corrientes pseudo-salafistas, o más bien corrien- tes que se han desviado del salafismo original que clama la moderación y condena la violencia injustificada, mar- can la diferencia entre unos movimientos y otros. Den- tro de esa variedad de interpretaciones, la corriente del pseudo-salafismo yihadista considera que el empleo de la violencia es un instrumento aceptable a la hora de alcan- zar determinados objetivos político-religiosos; objetivos que varían en función de cada grupo o red yihadista. Madrasa o escuela islámica. Algunos demócratas pakistaníes, al igual que su expresidente de Pakistán Pervez Musharraf han acu- sado a las madrasas de ser nidos de terroristas y promover el terrorismo.75 El propio salafismo radical legitima la utilización de la violencia contra los infieles, ejecutada por los yihadistas. Su doctrina se basa en un retorno a las prácticas más pu- ras del Islam. Consideran según ellos que deben inter- pretar rigurosamente el Corán. Escrituras que fueron dic- tadas por el propio Alá, a través del arcángel Gabriel, a Mahoma. Para la correcta interpretación del Corán debe basarse únicamente en el mismo Corán y en las Sunas. Esto excluye la tradición, la práctica popular e incluso cualquier clase de razonamiento externo. Múltiples orga- nizaciones terroristas se excusan sus crímenes en las si- guientes sunas. Di a los infieles que si cesan de enfrentarse se les perdonará lo pasado, pero si reinciden, combatid contra ellos hasta que dejen de in- duciros a apostatar y se rinda todo el culto a Alá76 Combatid contra quienes, habiendo recibi- 5.2 La interpretación de la Yihad 7 do la escritura decir, los judíos y los cris- tianos no creen en Alá ni en el último día, ni prohíben lo que Alá y su enviado han prohibi- do, ni practican la religión verdadera. Luchad hasta que, humillados, paguen el tributo77 Matad o los que asocian deidades a Alá politeístas dondequiera que los encon- tréis, capturadles, sitiadles, tendedles embos- cadas por todas las artes. Si se arrepienten, re- zan la oración y dan limosna, dejadles en paz, Alá es compasivo, es misericordioso.78 Una de las motivaciones repetidas continuamente por los radicales y asumidas por los yihadistas es que el Corán promete bienaventuranzas a quienes combaten «en la sen- da de Dios» y especialmente a quienes mueren en dicho combate; aunque para muchos musulmanes esta clase de amonestaciones coránicas guerreras se circunscriben al contexto histórico de las batallas de los tiempos de Maho- ma, otros ven en ellas una confirmación de lo correcto de la acción violenta, y parecen tener un papel importante en el ánimo de los terroristas suicidas. Los que teman a Alá estarán, en cambio, en lugar seguro, entre jardines y fuentes, vestidos de satén y de brocado, unos enfrente de otros. Así será. Y les daremos por esposas a huríes de grandes ojos. Pedirán allí en seguridad, toda clase de frutas” (Corán 44: 51-55)79 El mundo islamista radical interpreta la libertad co- mo corrupción y hedonismo, los gobiernos islamistas radicales suelen establecer un férreo control sobre la población.80Consideran el cine, la televisión, o la mú- sica como herramientas diabólicas que son utilizadas por los enemigos del Islam para extender la depravación y de- generación sobre el mundo islámico. Los gobiernos isla- mistas radicales suelen extender prohibiciones sobre es- tas. En diciembre de 1996, tras la entrada en Kabul de los talibán, Radio Sharia difundió dieciséis decretos que marcaron una nueva pauta.81 5.1 El yihadismo chiita Si bien el yihadismo es considerado una desviación del salafismo, y una utilización política de grupos de origen suní, dentro del chiismo ha tenido mucho auge. La revolución islámica iraní que dio el poder al ayatolá Ruhollah Jomeini en 1979 fue un ejemplo y un impulso para el movimiento yihadista mundial. Sus tácticas sirvie- ron de inspiración para numeroso ideólogos sunitas, co- mo en la guerra santa contra el régimen pro occidental del Sha o la guerra contra Irak.82 Antes de la revolución de 1979, la promoción de la islamización política mediante la violencia había sido practicada por los Fedayines del Islam de Navvab Safaví.83 5.2 La interpretación de la Yihad Las enciclopedias suelen definir Yihad como el combate contra infieles y apóstatas en nombre de Alá. La palabra Yihad deriva del árabe yahd que significa “esfuerzo”, es- pecialmente en el sentido guerrero y bélico. Según Samir Khalil, la palabra Yihad se emplea en el Corán con es sentido la lucha por Dios o lucha por el camino de Dios Yihad fi sabil Allah.84 La Yihad es un concepto esencial en el Islam, y en conse- cuencia lo es también su manipulación y abuso por parte de los radicales e islamistas, es uno de los pilares funda- mentales sobre los que justifican sus crímenes y atroci- dades. Para todo musulmán la Yihad, sea la mayor o la menor constituye la obligación más importante después del cumplimiento de los cinco pilares del islam: la shaha- da o profesión de la fe, las cinco oraciones diarias, el zaqat o limosna, el ayuno en el sagrado mes del Ramadán y, por último; realizar -si los medios y la salud lo permiten, el hajj o peregrinación mayor a La Meca al menos una vez en la vida. El Corán, versión moderna de Al-Azhar, 1923. La más presti- giosa universidad islámica, que algunos consideran un hervidero de radicales.43 Existe cierta confusión entre los islamólogos occiden- tales sobre el verdadero significado de Yihad y las di- ferencias que existen entre Yihad mayor y menor, mu- chas veces acrecentada interesadamente por los radica- les islamistas.85 Que en numerosas ocasiones definen la Yihad exclusivamente en el significado espiritual del tér- mino. Es una forma deliberada de ocultar sus propios pro- pósitos ante la opinión pública. Siendo para los islamistas radicales la acepción importante la bélica. “En el espíritu de algunos musulmanes, lo que ellos perciben como la actual decadencia de Europa, hace que este sea un momento oportuno para recuperar lo que consideran su- yo. No es que todos los musulmanes crean que 8 6 CONFLICTOS la conquista del mundo deba tener lugar por medio de una jihad ofensiva: probablemente la mayoría de los musulmanes del mundo no comparten ese punto de vista. Pero si, como me han dicho estudiosos de esta materia, una quinta parte del mundo islámico está profun- damente influido por una ideología islamista que enseñan una jihad ofensiva, eso hace 200 millones de personas, y es mucha gente infectada por una enfermedad política que se presenta a sí misma como una convicción religiosa”. George Weigel La Yihad mayor posee una acepción espiritual que repre- senta el esfuerzo que todo creyente debe realizar para ser mejor musulmán, mejor padre, esposo o persona.86 La Yihad menor es su acepción guerrera de la Yihad, la ac- ción bélica con un significado religioso.87 Si bien la diferencia entre Yihad mayor y menor tiene su importancia y vigencia, la acepción bélica ha sido histó- ricamente más empleada por teólogos y líderes religiosos y la más utilizada en los últimos catorce siglos.88 En los inicios del Islam tuvo más importancia la Yihad mayor en su acepción de lucha interior y moral. Sin embargo, a medida que imperaba la necesidad de supervivencia que implicaba también la expansión del islam se puso énfasis en el significado bélico. La Yihad en su concepto bélico ha sido empleada también para legitimar conquistas y dominación de nuevos terri- torios, pero también para justificar el esfuerzo guerrero, para recuperar tierra islámica y castigar a los enemigos del Islam. Empleando dentro de este marco doctrinal, los procedimientos más brutales e indiscriminados, sangui- narios y desproporcionados. Un grupo de beduinos combatientes se aproximó al Profeta y éste les dijo: Habéis he- cho bien viniendo a la Yihad mayor desde la Yihad menor. Y estos le preguntaron: ¿Qué es la Yihad mayor? A lo que contestó el Profeta: Que el siervo de Dios combate sus pasiones. El Libro de la Guerra (Al Kitab al-Yihad),89 6 Conflictos La posición de Occidente frente al islamismo radical ini- cialmente fue de complacencia que, en algunos momen- tos, se ha tenido con los movimientos religiosos ultra conservadores, por creer algunos analistas y servicios de inteligencia que podían llegar a ser un eficaz elemen- to de contrapeso y compensación en su lucha contra el Comunismo.90 Un caso muy destacable de esta actitud fue la invasión soviética de Afganistán en 1989. En es- El presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan reunido en la Casa Blanca con líderes muyahidines afganos. Estados Unidos y otros países occidentales apoyaron y financiaron a grupos yihadistas que luchaban contra la URSS y sus países aliados en la década de 1980 ta guerra surge una nueva facción islamista radical, los talibán con el objetivo de expulsar a los soviéticos.91 6.1 Guerra de Afganistán Los Talibán llegaron al poder tras la guerra civil de Af- ganistán 1992-1996, llegando a controlar casi todo el territorio.92 La Guerra de 2001 en Afganistán denomi- nada por el mando estadounidense como “Operación Li- bertad Duradera”, se inició el 7 de octubre de 2001 an- te la negativa del régimen talibán de entregar a Osama bin Laden, responsable directo de los atentados del 11 de septiembre.93 Estados Unidos y la OTAN como alia- dos procedieron a destruir las fuerzas talibán y ocupar el país para garantizar su tránsito hacia la democracia. Ini- ciando posteriormente las operaciones para estabilizar y reconstruir el país que el teocrático régimen talibán había gobernado.94 • Buques de guerra de Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia, Italia y Países Bajos durante la operación Libertad Duradera • Navy SEALs explorando una cueva utilizada por ta- libanes y al-Qaeda en Afganistán, 2002 • MilitaresespañolesenHeratAfganistán,ensulabor de estabilizar y reconstruir el país. Bajo el mando de la OTAN para dar apoyo a la operación Libertad Duradera • Despliegue de las fuerzas aliadas como parte de la ISAF en Afganistán. • Soldado sueco prestando asistencia médica a civiles afganos. 6.2 Guerra de Irak 9 6.2 Guerra de Irak Después de la expulsión de los talibán del poder en Af- ganistán, y dentro de la estrategia marcada por Esta- dos Unidos, Irak comenzó a situarse como un objetivo geoestratégico, por su situación política desfavorable para occidente y su ubicación geográfica en pleno corazón de Oriente Medio y con grandes fronteras con la República Islámica de Irán y Arabia Saudita. La inmensa mayoría de sociedades occidentales se mostraron contrarias an- te una posible guerra contra Irak.95 A pesar del cos- te político que representaba, una veintena de países de todo el mundo se posicionaron favorablemente ante una intervención, liderados políticamente por EE.UU, Reino Unido y España.96 Existió gran controversia internacio- nal, plasmada en el Consejo de Seguridad de las Nacio- nes Unidas, donde la delegación estadounidense liderada por Colin Powell defendió la posesión de armas químicas y biológicas por Saddam Hussein, junto con la existencia de laboratorios móviles ubicados en camiones difícilmen- te detectables, dicha información fue proporcionada por la CIA, basándose en las afirmaciones erróneas de disi- dentes y desertores iraquíes.9798 Por su parte los países con contratos para sus petroleras en Irak República Popu- lar de China, Francia y la Federación Rusa encabezaron el rechazo al conflicto.99 En los países favorables a la in- tervención se gestaron grandes movimientos organizados contrarios a la guerra, quienes sostenían que los motivos eran meramente económicos y motivados por la necesi- dad del control del petróleo.100101 Las fuerzas de seguridad iraquíes son entrenadas por la OTAN.102 103 104 Según el ministro de Interior de Irak, Jawad Bolani, han demostrado su capacidad para contener “la amena- za del terrorismo en el país”.105 La guerra llevó a la rápida derrota de los militares ira- quíes, el derrocamiento del dictador Sadam Husein, su captura en diciembre de 2003 y su ejecución en diciem- bre de 2006. La coalición dirigida por los Estados Unidos en el nuevo Irak trató de establecer un nuevo gobierno de- mocrático. Teniendo que hacer frente poco después del fin de la guerra a violencia organizada contra las fuerzas de la coalición y entre los diversos grupos étnicos ira- quíes, que dio lugar a una guerra asimétrica, con la apa- rición sobre el terreno de miles de yihadistas extranjeros principalmente magrebíes, que han fomentado los enfren- tamientos civiles entre sunitas y chiitas, en un esfuerzo por desestabilizar el país.106 107 108 La mayoría de los yihadistas son instruidos y armados por Al Qaeda, mar- chan a Irak con la intención de derrotar a las fuerzas de la coalición, algunos de ellos son reclutados en países oc- cidentales como Francia, Reino Unido o España.109110 Sus objetivos son matar el mayor número de soldados de la coalición y provocar grandes conflictos civiles que de- rriben el frágil gobierno iraquí, enfrentando a a suníes y chiíes.111 112 113 Con el fin de recrear un escenario via- ble para instaurar un califato islamista.114 Abu Musab al Zarqaui antiguo dirigente de Al Qaeda en Irak, anun- cio en una entrevista la declaración de “guerra total” a los Chiítas en Irak.115 también expreso sus planes por carta a Aymán al-Zawahirí en julio de 2005, describiendo su plan de crear un estado islámico, enfrentarse después a los países vecinos y finalmente destruir Israel.114 La opinión pública española contraria a la guerra, entre otras causas, motivó un cambio político en España que tras las elecciones del 14 de marzo aupó al gobierno al partido socialista. Establecido el nuevo gobierno en Espa- ña, la primera medida adoptada fue ordenar la retirada de las tropas de Irak. Seguidamente como dependientes de la misión española Honduras, Nicaragua y la República Dominicana adoptaron la misma medida. Posteriormen- te la República de Filipinas también retiro las tropas de Irak, bajo el chantaje terrorista que amenazaba con quitar la vida a un camionero filipino secuestrado en Irak.116 Durante el 2006 la violencia en Irak sufrío un notable in- cremento, llegando a cifras récords en cuanto al número de soldados muertos, así como la proliferación de múlti- ples atentados entre las distintas confesiones, llegando al punto de que muchos pronosticaron el inicio de la guerra civil.117 Como contramedida para reducir la violencia la administración estadounidense, ordenó el envío de más de 20.000 soldados adicionales a Irak, junto con otras medidas de tipo económico.118 Durante el año siguien- te la violencia disminuyo notablemente en Irak.119120 Como resultado, algunas naciones miembros de la Coali- ción comenzaron a retirar sus fuerzas como consecuencia de una opinión pública a favor de la retirada de las tro- pas y el aumento de las fuerzas iraquíes que comenzaron a asumir la responsabilidad de la seguridad.121122 En 2012 el conflicto todavía sigue latente. Durante este tiempo no se han encontrado pruebas de la existencia de armas de destrucción masiva.123 La economía estadou- nidense lejos de beneficiarse por el “control del petróleo”, ha tenido que hacer frente a los enormes gastos bélicos agravando la crisis económica que padece.124 Durante el desarrollo de la Operación Libertad Iraquí han muerto más de 4.000 soldados estadounidenses.125 Por su parte los iraquíes con la ayuda occidental han tomado el control político de su país, celebrado elecciones libres, redacta- do una constitución democrática y aprobado la constitu- 10 6 CONFLICTOS ción en un referendo nacional, su gobierno democrático no obstante sigue siendo demasiado débil e incapaz para mantenerse en el poder, las tropas de la coalición seguirán presentes como mínimo hasta el 2011.126 6.3 Guerra en Somalia nos islámicos somalís.129 Por su parte el Gobierno de transición somalí ha aprobado la ofensiva etiope y esta- dounidenses y la calificó de solución correcta. La pre- sencia de Al-Qaeda quedo patente con la aparición sobre el terreno de Fazul Abdullah, quien es responsable de la muerte de 224 personas en los atentados contra las em- bajadas estadounidenses en Kenia y Tanzania en 1998. Erróneamente algunas fuentes le dieron por muerto en un ataque.130131 6.4 Segunda Guerra Chechena La República de Chechenia, con población mayoritaria- mente musulmana, sufre un sangriento conflicto arma- do entre independentistas chechenos y la Federación Ru- sa. Entre los rebeldes chechenos se han destacado diver- sos movimientos islamistas que aun son minoritarios, pe- ro que presentan una tendencia creciente según algunos analistas de manera muy preocupante.132De hecho hay una penetración de movimientos islamistas internaciona- les que han llevado a un importante número de “estudian- tes” de movimientos ultra rigoristas, que se dedican al proselitismo activo, a reclutar militantes para los grupos terroristas. Sin embargo los sondeos de opinión demues- tran que una mayoría de chechenos considera la guerra en su país como un “esfuerzo de independencia” y no como una yihad o guerra santa. Un guerrillero checheno cerca del Palacio Presidencial en Grozny, enero de 1995. Foto de Mijaíl Yevstáfiev. En el transcurso del conflicto armado, numerosos Mu- yahidín extranjeros han desempeñado un papel impor- tante en ambas guerras chechenas. Después del colapso de la Unión Soviética y la posterior declaración de inde- pendencia chechena, se iniciaron los combates armados en la región a la que se sumaron del bando de los rebeldes chechenos numerosos combatientes extranjeros. Muchos de ellos eran veteranos de la guerra de Afganistán que habían luchado contra la Unión Soviética. Sus conoci- mientos y experiencia fueron trasmitidos y aprovechados por los separatistas chechenos. Durante la Primera Gue- rra Chechena sus intervenciones fueron notorias, por sus efectivas tácticas de guerrilla, causando graves bajas en el mal preparado ejército ruso. Los muyahidines también Extensión a lo largo de 2006 del territorio bajo control de las Cortes Islámicas. Tras los acuerdos para formar un parlamento somalí im- pulsados por la comunidad internacional, el Gobierno provisional Somalí que en un principio se estableció en Kenia, comenzó su traslado a Somalia en los primeros meses de 2005 con el apoyo de fuerzas etíopes. A pe- sar de estos esfuerzos no se pudo establecer la norma- lidad ni seguridad y se iniciaron graves enfrentamientos armados. Esta situación fue aprovechada por las cortes islámicas pertrechadas y apoyados por Eritrea, país de mayoría musulmana que mantiene una disputa fronteri- za con Etiopía y fundamentado en el resentimiento ge- nerado hacia las tropas etíopes de religión cristiana.127 Las milicias yihadistas se apoderaron en junio del 2005 de Mogadiscio y de otras grandes ciudades del sur de So- malia, donde impusieron un régimen integrista basado en la sharia (ley islámica). En respuesta Etiopía realizó una ofensiva general contra las fuerzas de las Cortes Islámi- cas, consiguiendo expulsarlas de la mayor parte de los te- rritorios en su poder. El 21 de diciembre de 2006 el lí- der islámico de la Unión de Cortes Islámicas Sheik Has- san Dahir Aweys declaró de yihad o guerra santa con- tra Etiopía, motivando la llegada de “muyahidines” de otros países musulmanes.128 En enero del 2007 la Fuer- za Aérea estadounidense atacó posiciones de los milicia- 6.6 El yihadismo en la India hicieron importantes contribuciones financieras a los se- paratistas. Después de la retirada de las fuerzas rusas de Chechenia, la mayoría de los Muyahidín decidieron permanecer en el país. En los años siguientes fortalecen su presencia e ini- cian frecuentes escaramuzas fronterizas con las tropas ru- sas, que desembocaron en el fracasado ataque checheno a Daguestán en julio de 1999 dirigido por Shamil Basáyev, cuyo objetivo era crear una república islámica caucásica. Éste suceso provocó el inicio de la segunda invasión de las fuerzas rusas en Chechenia en diciembre de 1999. Des- de entonces el yihadismo checheno a perpetrado diversos atentados algunos extremadamente sangrientos como la destrucción de varios edificios de viviendas con decenas de víctimas en cada atentado, sin olvidar la toma de rehe- nes del Teatro Dubrovka de Moscú, el 23 de octubre de 2002.133 6.5 Guerra Civil Argelina 11 impacto negativo en la actividad productiva y exportado- ra argelina, pero es ahora que comienza a vislumbrarse una estrategia terrorista centrada en dañar a las compa- ñías nacionales y extranjeras trabajando en dicho sector en Argelia y otros países productores desde que, en 2005, Al Qaida “central” dictara órdenes a sus seguidores para que golpeen con toda su fuerza dichos sectores en su in- tento de destruir a los Estados apóstatas y a sus valedores infieles. 6.6 El yihadismo en la India Jammu y Cachemira zonas reivindicadas por los yihadistas co- mo territorios ocupados.137 En verde, el territorio ocupado por Pakistán; en naranja, el ocupado por la India La India se ha visto inmersa desde su independencia en un conflicto de tintes religiosos desde que Pakistán se in- dependizase para acoger a la población musulmana del subcontinente indio. El activismo terrorista protagoniza- do por yihadistas se ha extendido, agravando las compli- cadas relaciones de vecindad con Pakistán motivadas por el conflicto de Cachemira. Los habituales enfrentamientos entre hindúes y musul- manes son utilizados por yihadistas para tratar de agudi- zar tensiones. Son destacables los choques, producidos en 1992 a raíz de que la destrucción de la Mezquita Ayodh- ya, en Babri Masjid, motivada por la reconstrucción de un templo hindú sobre el que se había construido el tem- plo musulmán, produciéndose miles de muertos, los en- frentamientos habidos en febrero de 2002 en Gujarat pro- vocaron más de dos millares de muertos desde entonces no han dejado de producirse tensiones y disturbios.137 Desde el inicio de la tercera etapa del yihadismo poste- rior al 11S los atentados yihadistas se han convertido en una constante.138 139 140 La población musulmana de la Área de operaciones del GSPC TSCTI Iniciativa Pan Sahel Expansión del Grupo Salafista para la Predicación y el Combate y la zona de actuación estadounidense de la Iniciativa Pan Sahel y de la Iniciativa Transahariana de Lucha contra el Terrorismo (TSCTI). La historia reciente argelina ha estado marcada por una sangrienta guerra civil, entre el gobierno argelino y varios grupos rebeldes salafistas que empezó en 1991. El nú- mero de muertes se estima entre 150.000 y 200.000.134 El conflicto terminó con la victoria del gobierno tras la rendición del Ejército Islámico de Salvación y la derro- ta de 2002 del Grupo Islámico Armado. No obstante, en la actualidad un grupo escindido del GIA, el Grupo Salafista para la Predicación y el Combate sigue perpe- trando atentados habiéndose integrado en el seno de Al Qaida cambiando su nombre por Al Qaeda del Magreb Islámico.135 136 Como país productor de hidrocarburos, Argelia es obje- tivo preferente de la estrategia de Al Qaida destinada a dañar el tejido productivo de los exportadores de crudo y de gas. Es destacable que Argelia ha sufrido ataques en años pasados dirigidos contra sus redes de oleoductos y gasoductos, aunque ninguno destacó por tener un gran 12 6 CONFLICTOS India ha crecido proporcionalmente hasta llegar a un 13% del total, unos 140 millones siendo mayoría en algunas re- giones como Jammu y Cachemira que son reivindicadas por los yihadistas como territorios ocupados.137 6.7 Insurgencia islámica en Filipinas Zonas de actuación y presencia de los yihadistas en filipinas: Región Autónoma para el Mindanao Musulmán. La República de Filipinas es el escenario de actuación del grupo terrorista yihadista filipino afiliado a Al Qaida, Abu Sayyaf, y del Frente Moro de Liberación Islámica, am- bos reclamam la independencia de la isla meridional de Mindanao con una importante minoría musulmana. Las actividades yihadistas son el principal conflicto de este país asiático, en lucha con los grupos islamistas que cuen- tan con unos 13.000 hombres armados.141 Durante la década de los 70 tuvo lugar una guerra civil que se cobró más de 50.000 víctimas. La guerra terminó tras la concesión del estatuto de autonomía a Mindanao en 1996, donde se firmó un acuerdo de paz con entre el Gobierno filipino y el frente Moro de Liberación Nacio- nal, que inmediatamente después sufrió una escisión que pasó a denominarse Frente Moro de Liberación Islámica. Tras el 11-S los EEUU han contribuido a reforzar la ofen- siva antiterrorista en Filipinas, con medios y la presencia militar de 1750 efectivos.142 El conflicto se desarrolla principalmente en la isla de Basilán, al suroeste de Min- danao contra un activismo que ha venido sembrando de muertos diversas localidades del archipiélago. 6.8 Conflicto en Xinjiang En la República Popular China la Región Autónoma Ui- gur de Xinjiang, que cuenta con una importante po- blación musulmana sufre un conflicto violento vincula- do a las aspiraciones independentistas de los uigures. La región fue temporalmente independiente desde 1933 a 1945. A partir de 1949, año en el que triunfaba la Revolución China liderada por Mao Zedong, Xinjiang pasaría a estar incorporada al territorio de la República Popular y bajo gobierno comunista quedando restringida la práctica del Islam. A mediados de los años noventa con la transformación internacional del yihadismo hacia obje- tivos globales, se experimentó una intensificación del ac- tivismo terrorista por parte de uigures radicalizados que querían volver a los tiempos del Turkestán Oriental inde- pendiente. Iniciándose la perpetración de atentados en la región y en otros lugares de China, incluyendo un ataque bomba que estalló en Pekín en 1997 provocando 2 muer- tos. El conflicto empezó a conocerse internacionalmente tras hacerse un hueco en los medios de comunicación oc- cidentales tras el 11 de septiembre. Si bien el conflicto se dio firmemente a conocer con la cadena de atentados que los yihadistas iugures cometieron durante los juegos olímpicos, aprovechado como era de prever, el alto im- pacto mediático.143 Los atentados son los siguientes: 3 policías asesinados el 12 de agosto; un policía asesina- do, dos heridos y 10 asaltantes yihadistas muertos el 10 de agosto en el marco de un atentado suicida perpetrado con una moto contra una instalación policial en la ciu- dad de Kuqa y al que siguieron diversas escaramuzas; y 16 policías muertos el día 4 del mismo mes en un puesto aduanero de Kashgar, dentro de la provincia musulmana de Xinjiang, atestiguan este incremento en la visibilidad del terrorismo yihadista en China.144 6.9 El yihadismo en Europa Tren de Cercanías depúes de los atentados del 11 de marzo, Ma- drid donde resultaron muertas 191 personas España es objetivo de la yihad global promovida por Al- Qaeda.145 146 147 148 A los ojos de los yihadistas, Es- 6.10 El Estado Islámico 13 paña forma parte de la conspiración mundial de los ‘cru- zados y judíos’ para acabar con el islam. Según la declara- ción de guerra firmada por Bin Laden en 1998, la misión de matar a los estadounidenses y a sus aliados –civiles y militares- es un deber individual de todo musulmán que puede realizar en cualquier país en el que sea posible. Por ello, para los que siguen la yihad global promovida por Al-Qaida el asesinato de españoles puede formar parte de misiones futuras. El 20 de octubre de 2004 Bin La- den dice en otra grabación: “Nos reservamos el derecho a responder en el momento y el lugar oportunos a todos los países que participan en la guerra de Irak, en particular Reino Unido, España, Australia, Polonia, Japón e Italia. Además Al Qaeda ha señalado a Ceuta y Melilla como objetivos terroristas de forma explícita comparando su situación con la de Chechenia.El mensaje fue difundido en la televisión Al Jazeera.149 Hoy en día hay numeroso colegios de la umma que incorporan en los mapas de Dar al-Islam la Al-Ándalus medieval. Uno de los objetivos del terrorismo Yihadista es recuperar todos los territorios que fueron islámicos. Y ha habido menciones especiales a España por parte de Osama bin Laden y Al-Qaeda a la recuperación de Al-Andalus.150151 Minarete de una mezquita dinamitado por fuerzas del Consejo Croata de Defensa durante la Masacre de Ahmići (1993) en la Guerra de Bosnia actividades terroristas.156 También se iniciaron entre los jóvenes programas de becas para cursar estudios en Ara- bia Saudí, subvencionados por el mismo país, que han permitido la inserción de postulados wahhabitas y que a su retorno han intentado reformar las doctrinas religiosas acercándolas a postulados wahhabistas, lo que ha produ- ciendo tensiones.157 Después de los atentados del 11 de septiembre, se ha desarrollado en Bosnia una importante actuación para terminar con estos grupos, que se han adaptado a la nue- va situación, instalándose en las zonas albanófonas (Al- bania, Kosovo y oeste de Macedonia). Actualmente en la República de Bosnia Herzegovina existen dos grupos is- lámicos de tendencia yihadista: Los Jóvenes Musulmanes y la Juventud Islámica Activa.157 6.10 El Estado Islámico 6.9.1 Deseó a los militantes de Al-Qaida en el norte de África «que Alá os conceda el favor de pisar pronto con vuestros pies puros sobre el usurpado Al-Andalus» Al-Zawahiri152 Yihadismo en los Balcanes Debido a la antigua dominación otomana, los Balcanes son una región que cuenta con una notable presencia de poblaciones islámicas. Durante los últimos años con la inestabilidad, los conflictos surgidos en la zona y la in- tensificación del yihadismo como fenómeno global, las poblaciones musulmanas de los Balcanes se han converti- do en blanco de proselitismo por parte de organizaciones radicales provenientes de países de Oriente Medio.153El principal problema de seguridad radica en la debilidad de los estados, incapaces de evitar la penetración de grupos de ideología y prácticas yihadistas, lo que choca con la oposición de la mayoría de la población musulmana que procesa niveles de religiosidad relativamente bajos.154 La desintegración de Yugoslavia y la guerra de Bosnia en- tre 1992 y 1995 permitieron la entrada de elementos ex- tranjeros que aprovechando la falta de control intentaron crear redes y grupos yihadistas. Uno de esos grupos fue la Brigada “Al Mujahid”, que operó en la región central de Bosnia Herzegovina durante la guerra y estaba compuesta principalmente por extranjeros, con una fuerte presencia de veteranos de la guerra de Afganistán.155 Después de la firma de los Acuerdos de Dayton, sucedió un considerable incremento de las organizaciones islámi- cas en Bosnia. Algunas están bajo sospecha de realizar La bandera del Estado Islámico. El Estado Islámico es un protoestado musulmán ubicado 14 8 BIBLIOGRAFÍA en la Mesopotamia sirioiraquí. Su líder, el califa Ibrahim, es artífice de una campaña yihadista por la conquista del mundo árabe159160161162, para reconstituir los des- aparecidos imperios islamitas. Una escena de la contraofensiva contra el califato. Tras batallar en las repúblicas de Siria e Iraq, el ejército yihadista de Ibrahim llegó a conquistar un centenar de te- rritorios y fundaron el primer califato del siglo XXI163, no reconocido por la comunidad internacional. Con el se- cuestro de milenarios tesoros y de refinerías petrolíferas, se convirtieron en la red terrorista más rica del mundo. Su extremismo va desde decapitaciones, hasta crucifixiones, torturas y una imposición dañina del Sagrado Corán. Mi- les de mercenarios del extranjero se sumaron a las filas de los conquistadores califales y emprendieron travesía por la Mesopotamia. Fue en tierras babilónicas cuando tomaron la ciudad de Mosul164, y el ejército yihadista hizo entrega de sus jus- tas al autoproclamado califa Ibrahim. Pasó de ser una sen- cilla rama terrorista de Al Qaeda a territorializar las suyas y aspira a instaurar un imperio político panislámico por la supremacía en el universo yihadista165. Su estructura de gobierno es muy autocrática, y se rige por una visión muy estricta de la Sharia. Si el Estado Is- lámico logra alguna vez expandirse hacia los territorios que ha dicho que quiere conquistar166, gobernaría des- de África ecuatorial hasta Chechenia167, y desde Espa- ña hasta China168. Así, las potencias de Occidente con otros Estados islámicos libres se unieron en una ultracoa- lición no terrestre para combatir al Estado Islámico, gue- rra hoy en curso. 7 Listado de atentados significati- vos 8 Bibliografía 8.1 Generales • Instituto Español de Estudios Estratégicos (2007). La seguridad de la Unión Europea: Nuevos factores de crisis. Ministerio de Defensa de España, Secretaría General Técnica. ISBN 978-84-9781-332- 7. • Instituto Español de Estudios Estratégicos (2007). Panorama estratégico 2006/2007. Ministe- rio de Defensa de España, Secretaría General Téc- nica. ISBN 978-84-9781-312-9. • GustavodeArístegui(2005).LaYihadenEspaña, La obsesión por reconquistar Al-Ándalus. La esfera de los libros. ISBN 84-9734-425-1. • Tim Weiner (2007). Legado de cenizas: La historia de la CIA. DEBATE. ISBN 978-84-8306-802-1. • Arquilla, J. y Ronfeldt D. (2002), “La aparición de la guerra en red”, Arquilla J. y Ronfeldt D., Redes y guerra en red. El futuro del terrorismo, el crimen organizado y el activismo político, (Madrid: Alianza Editorial, 2002), p. 31-54. • Castells,M.(2004).Thepowerofidentity.Malden: Blackwell. • Choueiri, Y. M. (1997) Islamic Fundamentalism, London and Washington: Pinter. • Del Campo S., y Camacho J.M. (2003) La opinión pública española y la política exterior, Madrid: IN- CIPE. • Della Porta, D. (1992). Political Socialization in Left-Wing Underground Organizations: • Biographies of Italian and German Militants. De- lla Porta, D. (Ed.), Social Movements and Violence: Participation in Underground Organizations. Green- wich: JAI Press. • Diez Nicolás, J. (1999) Actitudes hacia los inmi- grantes, Madrid: Instituto de Migraciones y Servi- cios Sociales. • Díez Nicolás, J y Ramírez Lafita, M.J (2001). La voz de los inmigrantes, Madrid: Instituto de Migraciones y Servicios Sociales. • Guendouz, O. (2002). Les soldats perdues de l’Islam: les reseaux français de Ben Laden. Paris: Éditions Ramsay. • Torres, Manuel R. (2009) El eco del terror. Ideolo- gía y propaganda en el terrorismo yihadista. Madrid: Plaza & Valdés. • Javier Jordán, Pilar Pozo y Miguel G. Guindo (Coord.) (2010) Terrorismo sin fronteras. Pamplo- na: Aranzadi. 9 Referencias 18 Doble atentado suicida de Yihad Islámica contra el cuar- tel de los infantes de marina estadounidenses en Beirut, donde murieron 241 soldados, y contra el puesto de man- do francés en Ramlat Al Abida, también en el Líbano, con 58 muertos 19 Atentados contra las embajadas de EE UU en Kenia y Tanzania. 262 muertos y más de 5.000 heridos. 20 Antentado de las Torres Gemelas y el Pentagono mas de 3000 muertos 21 Cadena de atentados en Londres 22 Cadena de atentados en Madrid, 191 muertos mas de mil heridos 23 Secuestro y matanza en el colegio de Beslán 24 Lapidaciones 25 Redes de terrorismo 'yihadista, El Mundo; Este fenómeno es una de las amenazas más graves a las que nos enfren- tamos los demócratas, nuestras democracias y la liber- tad.Requiere firmeza, constancia, sentido de estado y res- ponsabilidad. Nuestro futuro está en juego y no tenemos margen de error. Gustavo de Arístegui 26 Carmen Chacón ministra de defensa de España tras la muerte de dos soldados españoles en Afganistán: “Aquí se fraguan amenazas contra miles de ciudadanos inocen- tes y libres del mundo”. “Estamos en Afganistán porque quienes han arrancado la vida de nuestros compañeros no sólo amenazan al pueblo afgano, amenazan la libertad y amenazan la seguridad de todos, también de nuestras familias”. 27 Ministerio de Defensa de España ;Paronama estratégico 2006/2007 Instituto Español de Estudios Estrategicos; pag 37-38; Demostrando al mundo que el terrorismo se ha- bía convertido en una amenaza realmente global, que tras- ciende la clásica frontera entre los riesgos interiores y ex- teriores, y que debe combatirse con todos los medios a disposición del Estado: diplomáticos, económicos, cultu- rales, policiales e incluso militares. 28 imagen de un manifestante salafista en Londres 29 Eninglés:HamasdicequeelIslamconquistaráelmundo 30 CitadoporelhistoriadoralemánEgonFlaigenDerIslam will die Welteroberung (el islam quiere conquistar el mun- do), FAZ, 15-09-2006. Puede encontrarse una traducción al inglés de este artículo en WesternResistance.com En el Islam la Yihad está prescrita por la ley, porque éste tiene un mensaje universal que atañe a toda la humanidad que libremente o por la fuerza deberá convertirse a la religión del Islam 31 salafista predice que “Roma será conquistada por el Islam 'insta a las mujeres a convertirse en terroristas suicidas 32 Grupo de Estudios Estrategicos 33 Our followers ‘must live in peace until strong enough to wage jihad’ -Times Online 34 Última Hora 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 U.S. Government Printing Office:The 9-11 Commission Report Nassar, Jamal R. Globalization and Terrorism: The Mi- gration of Dreams and Nightmares. 2005, page 87 País el periódico mas leído de España, utiliza el término Yihadismo WebIslam.com(dossiersobrelayihad). GustavodeArístegui,LaYihadenEspaña.,p.255 Enrique Gil Calvo: La invención del yihadismo (Almendron.com, en pdf). . Critica al uso reiterado de “terrorismo islámico”. Ferrei- rós solicita que El País identifique a “estos terroristas co- mo debe ser y como hacen los expertos, como yihadistas The label of Catholic terror was never used about the IRA. Karen Armstrong el islam y el yihadismo: estableciendo las diferencias <> “El GIA es el único representante legal de la Yihad en Argelia y, por lo tanto el único supervisor de aplicación de la sharia en todo el país; todo argelino que no realice sus cinco oraciones diarias será cononsidera- do apostata ;el zaqat (limosna obligatoria que constituye uno de los cinco pilares del Islam) deberá ser entregada al GIA; las mujeres sin hiyab (velo islámico) serán consi- deradas depravadas; y la mezcla de sexos en espacios pú- blicos queda prohibida; todo aquel que viole estas nor- mas será ejecutado de inmediato.” “Respuestas a nue- vos desafíos de seguridad pp.1-24, Capitulo: Contextua- lizando la amenaza Al_Qaeda y las redes terroristas isla- mistas"Respuestas a nuevos desafíos de seguridad pp.1- 24, Capitulo: Contextualizando la amenaza Al_Qaeda y las redes terroristas islamistas Gomez Bermudez defiende que el yihadismo sea perse- guido como un crimen contra lesa humanidad Condena a muerte en Afganistan por apostatar Bin Laden amenaza a la UE con un “grave castigo «Humillar y matar a los infieles me hace feliz» confiesa encontrar la felicidad uno de los terroristas que participa- ron en los atentados del 11 de marzo.«¿Cuál es el conteni- do de tu proyecto?Derrocar a los regímenes gobernantes en nuestros países islámicos. Las cosas que necesito: La bendición de Alá, dinero y fuerzas y eficacias primicias». Asalto al teatro de Dubrovka de Moscú y toma por rehe- nes 129 muertos. Atentado en Bali Indonesia, 202 personas muertas, y más de 300 resultan heridas. Atentado de AMIA argentina 85 muertos mas de 300 he- ridos 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 15 16 9 REFERENCIAS #35 Al-Qaeda dice que su objetivo es “liberar la tierra del Islam desde Al-Andalus hasta Irak #36 ExtractodelactadelaproclamaciónfundacionaldelEmi- rato Islamico del Cáucaso, por yihadistas chechenos li- derados por Dokku Umarov: Nosotros somos parte indi- visible de la Umma islámica. Estoy muy disgustado con aquellos musulmanes que llaman enemigos sólo a aque- llos infieles que los atacan directamente. Al mismo tiempo, esos musulmanes buscan apoyo y simpatía de otros infie- les, olvidando el hecho de que todos los infieles constituyen una sola nación. Hoy nuestros hermanos están luchando en Afganistán, Irak, Somalia y Palestina. Nuestro enemigo no es sólo Rusia, sino también América, Inglaterra e Israel; todos aquellos que están llevando a cabo una guerra con- tra el Islam y los musulmanes. Ellos son nuestros enemigos porque son enemigos de Dios. No creo que sea necesario determinar las fronteras del Emirato del Cáucaso. Prime- ro, porque el Cáucaso está ocupado por kuffar (infieles, o no creyentes) y apóstatas y es Dar al-Harb, el territorio de la guerra, y nuestra tarea prioritaria es convertir el Cáu- caso en Dar as-Salam (la “Casa de la Paz”), estableciendo la Sharia en sus territorios y expulsando a los kuffar. En segundo lugar, después de expulsar a los kuffar, debemos reconquistar todos los territorios históricos de los musul- manes, y estas fronteras están más allá de los límites del Cáucaso. Disponible en EUROPENEWS, “Dokku Umarov Declares The Islamic Emirate Of The Caucasus, Expands Jihad”, 4 de noviembre de 2007. #37 RealInstitutoElcano #38 La multiplicación de los atentados yihadistas salafistas en el mundo: la lógica del terrorismo global hoy #39 Tesis Doctoral: La dimensión propagandística del terro- rismo yihadista global, por Manuel R.Torres Soriano #40 Minuto Digital; “Mártires” de la guerra santa #41 Video de la decapitación del estadounidense Nick Berg en Iraq; El vídeo contiene ALTA VIOLENCIA. Véalo bajo su propia responsabilidad. El vídeo se presenta tal y como lo sirve la Universidad de Nueva York #42 “Rohan Gunaratna,Al-Qaeda,viaje al interior del te- rrorismo islamista, Servidoc, Barcelona 2003” “Rohan Gunaratna,Al-Qaeda,viaje al interior del terrorismo isla- mista, Servidoc, Barcelona 2003 #43 FernandoMires,ElIslamismo,Laúltimaguerramundial #44 LayihadenEspaña,pag110 #45 pag97LaYihadenEspaña #46 InstitutoElCano:Terrorismointernacional 47 #48 DocumentInformation|AmnistíaInternacional #49 Webilam.com #50 El iman televisivo de Al-Yazira, Yusuf al-Qaradawi, sue- le espresar frecuentemente el siguiente razonamiente am- pliamente utilizado por el mundo yihadista para justificar sus crimines: Todo israelí y todo judío es objetivo por el hecho de serlo. La Yihad en España, pag 97 51 Monstruos disfrazados 52 danielpipes.org 53 Our followers ‘must live in peace until strong enough to wage jihad’ -Times Online 54 La amplia blogsfera anti-islamista de España cuenta con múltiples blogs enlazados, creando una red nacional, que a su vez es parte de un conglomerado internacional, con blogs estadounidenses, alemanes, ingleses, australianos, franceses, griegos, argentinos etc... 55 Película Fitna de Geert Wilder subtitulada en Español 56 (Libertad Digital) Ayaan Hirsi Ali: “La idea de que el Is- lam es una religión de paz no tiene ningún fundamento” 57 mujer frente a la intolerancia; Necesito encontrar a las mu- jeres atrapadas en la jaula mental del Islam y convencerlas de que tomen las riendas de su vida 58 CIA World Factbook 59 La Razón, En cinco años Europa tendrá 50 millones de musulmanes, 2006-06-07 60 Solo se puede estimar cuántos musulmanes hay en Euro- pa. No es posible acudir a datos oficiales sobre creencias religiosas: muchos Estados europeos no los recogen por respeto a la libertad religiosa individual. 61 Redesdeterrorismo'yihadista' 62 HORACIO CALDERON Experto en Medio Oriente y Africa del Norte Especialista en Contraterrorismo CON- FLICTOS ACTUALES EN EL CERCANO Y MEDIO ORIENTE:ORIGENES, CUADRO DE SITUACION, PROBABLE EVOLUCION E IMPACTO EN LA AR- GENTINA 63 Según Rohan Gunaratna,seguramente el mayor experto que existe en el mundo académico sobre Al Qaeda, la de- claración fue firmada por decenas y decenas de dirigentes terroristas, la mayoría de los cuales se escudó en el más estricto anonimato por razones de seguridad 64 Redes de terrorismo 'yihadista' 65 "¿Qué causa más noble que la de Dios puede haber?" Gustavo de Arístegui La yihad en España 66 Ranstorp,Hizb'allah(1997),p.89-90 67 Sageman,2004:44 68 Benjamín&Simon,2003 69 Gunaratna,2002:44 70 “Los hijos de Al Qaeda se rebelan”, El País, 21 de junio de 2014. 71 Eduardo Martín de Pozuelo, “La yihad y el califato uni- versal”, La Vanguardia, 20 de julio de 2014. 72 Ministerio de Defensa de España; I.E.E.E; Cuadernos de Estrategia 135; La seguridad de la Unión Europea: Nuevos factores de Crisis, pag 23. #73 El yihadismo en Europa: tendencias y evolución #74 ElPaís.com:Elapoyoalterrorismoislamistadesciendeen el mundo musulmán #75 Pakistánculpaamadrasasdepromoverelterrorismo-In- ternacional - www.elperiodicomediterraneo.com #76 (Corán8,38-39) #77 (Corán9,29) #78 (Corán 9, 5) #79 El número de vírgenes en el Paraíso por varón musulmán oscila de 2 a 72” ( Sahih Bujari 4:54:476 Al-Tirmidhi 2562 )http://blogs.periodistadigital.com/totalitarismo. php/2007/09/24/el_paraiso_por_el_cual_mueren_y_ matan_lo_1 #80 Condena a muerte a Homosexuales en Iran #81 Algunasdelasrestriccionesimpuestasporlostalibánalas mujeres en Afganistán #82 http://www.ieeba.com.ar/colaboraciones2/El% 20frustrado.pdf #83 http://www.ieeba.com.ar/colaboraciones2/El% 20frustrado.pdf #84 Entervista a Samir Khalil, en Cien pregunstas sobre el is- lam, Encuentro Madrid 2004, 44 y ss #85 Web Islam #86 GustavodeArístegui,op.cit.,p.255yss. #87 Understading Jihad, California University Press, Londres 2005, p.2. #88 LaYihadenEspañapag52 #89 Abdallah ben al-Mukabarak, teólogo y guerrero islámico del siglo VIII que además de predicador y jurista participó en la Yihad contra el Imperio Bizantino. #90 Legado de cenizas: La historia de la CIA, Tim Weiner; Algún día Estados Unidos no estará ahí, pag 400 #91 Inthe1980s,theCIAprovidedsome$5billioninmilitary aid for Islamic fundamentalist rebels fighting the Soviet occupation in Afghanistan, but scaled down operations af- ter Moscow pulled out in 1989. However, Selig Harrison of the DC-based Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars recently told a conference in London that the CIA created the Taliban “monster” by providing some $3 billion for the ultrafundamentalist militia in their 1994-6 drive to power.” Times of India, March 7, 2001 #92 BBC Mundo: Los Taliban #93 Videograbación descubierta por fuerzas estadounidenses en Jalalabad donde Osamba ben Laden se atribuye la au- toría. “Calculamos de antemano la cantidad de bajas del enemigo que resultarían muertas, basándonos en la posi- ción de la torre. Calculamos que los pisos que serían im- pactados serían tres o cuatro. Yo era el más optimista de todos ellos (inaudible) dada a mi experiencia en este te- rreno, pensaba que el incendio con la gasolina del avión fundiría la estructura de hierro del edificio y sólo derrum- baría el área donde impactó el avión y todos los pisos por encima de ella. Es todo lo que esperábamos”, dijo ben La- den. El jeque a quien ben Laden visitaba respondió: “ala- bado sea Alá" 94 ABC;LaguerradeAfganistánsecomplica 95 LaguerradeIrakylareeleccióndeBushsitúanlaimagen internacional de EEUU por debajo de la de China 96 Otros: Australia, República Checa, Italia, Polonia, Turquía, Hungría, Japón, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, Rumanía, Bulgaria, Chipre, Malta, Letonia, Lituania, Letonia, Honduras, Nicaragua, República Dominicana y Filipinas 97 El Mundo: Los laboratorios móviles iraquíes no fabrica- ban armas químicas 98 Tim Weiner, Legado de cenizas: La historia de la CIA, pag 513. Véase:Tafiq Alwan alias Curveball 99 A partir de este punto es posible comprender la posición del resto de los actores: la oposición de Francia, Rusia y China a la guerra. Véase: CNN Crisis Irak: La lucha por el petróleo 100 Manifiesto contra la guerra de Irak firmado por PSOE, UGT y IU 101 CNN:Irak:Laluchaporelpetróleo 102 «UK.SpendingonWarinIrak,AfghanistanRisesto$16 Bln (December 2006)». Bloomberg. 06-12-2006. Consul- tado el 22-01-2007. 103 IraqwarhitsU.S.economy:Nobelwinner 104 Aprobado el plan aliado para adiestrar al nuevo Ejérci- to iraquí - Internacional - www.elperiodicoextremadura. com 105 BBCEjércitoiraquífrenteaencrucijada 106 ElPaísElMagrebtemeelregresodelos'yihadistas’:Los datos sobre los voluntarios que ponen rumbo a Irak son fragmentarios. En la publicación electrónica sobre terro- rismo que dirige desde Washington Olivier Guitta, se ase- gura que el 25% de los combatientes extranjeros en Irak son magrebíes, la mayoría de ellos argelinos. “Después de los saudíes -entre 3.000 y 5.000- y de los jordanos, los argelinos constituyen el grupo más numeroso”, preci- sa Mohamed Darif 107 U.S. Defense Secretary Robert Gates, 2 Feb 2007, see “four wars” remark 108 CBS on civil war. CBS News. 26 de septiembre de 2006. 109 110 17 18 9 REFERENCIAS #111 Como ejemplo de ofensiva reciente contra los chiíes, a quienes los yihadistas salafistas consideran musulmanes desviados y califican de idólatras y apostatas, véase el atentado suicida contra una mezquita chií en el barrio de Kohati de la ciudad pakistaní de Peshawar. “Pakistán. 10 muertos en un atentado contra una mezquita” El País 18 enero 2008, p. 10. #112 GEES;Radiografía de los yihadistas salafistas extranjeros en Irak Perfiles, rutas y objetivos de los terroristas: ali- mentando entre otros funestos objetivos el enfrentamien- to entre suníes y chiíes, sigue siendo aún muy importante como la realidad nos demuestra a diario 113 #114 la insurgencia yihadista en Irak del sueño del califato a la marginalidad takfirí #115 «Al-Zarqawi declares war on Iraqi Shia». Al Jazeera. September 14 2005. #116 BBC:FilipinasseretiradeIrak. #117 ElPaís:AnnanafirmaqueIrakestáenguerracivilypeor que con Sadam Husein. #118 BBC:massoldadosparaIrak. #119 Libertad Digital: Los atentados masivos en Irak descien- den a la mitad #120 Bagdad,27ago(EFE).-LaviolenciaenBagdadharegis- tradoundescensodeun89porcientoenloquevadeagos- to, en comparación con el mismo mes de los años 2006 y 2007,informóelportavozdelasoperacionesdeseguridad de la capital, Qasem Ata. #121 Britain’sBrownvisitsofficials,troopsinIraq.International Herald Tribune, 2 October 2007. #122 ItalyplansIraqtrooppull-outBBCMarch15,2005 #123 BBCMundo:Irak:“Nosehallaronlasarmas” #124 Clinton y Obama culpan a la guerra en Irak de agrandar la crisis económica #125 Público:4.000soldadosmuertosenIrak #126 líderesiraquíesnoalcanzanunpactosobrelapermanencia de las tropas de EEUU. #127 20minutos:GuerradeSomalia #128 LayihadenSomalia #129 20Minutos #130 Libertad Digital: El embajador de EEUU en Kenia niega que Fazul Abdullah haya muerto por un bombardeo en Somalia #131 Fazul Abdullah sigue estando en la listas del FBI de los terroristas más buscados. #132 ElyihadismoChecheno #133 BBC News: Women bombers break new ground 134 Entre menace, censure et liberté: La presse privé algérien- ne se bat pour survivre, 31 de marzo de 1998 135 {{subst:en\protect\char"007D\relax\protect\char"007D\ relax{désigne la France comme cible Le Figaro, 14 de septiembre de 2006. 136 Al Qaeda amenaza a Francia tras la adhesión del GSPC argelino, Yahoo Noticias, 14 de septiembre de 2006. 137 El yihadismo salafista arremete a India a los setenta años de su independencia 138 Mumbai, en 2006, Benarés 7 de marzo de 2006, 19 de febrero de 2007 70 personas asesinadas - hindúes, musul- manes y otros, sin distinción - en el atentado contra el tren que reiniciaba la línea Nueva Delhi-Lahore 139 abcUngrupoislámicoseatribuyelosataquesenBombay 140 Redacción BBC Mundo 141 FILIPINASEllargobrazodelterrorismo 142 Filipinas:Ellargobrazodelterrorismo 143 LaRepúblicaPopularChinaantelaposibleamenazayiha- dista salafista a los Juegos Olímpicos 144 China. Tres policías pierden la vida en otro atentado” El País 13 agosto 2008, p. 8; “11 muertos en varios ataques de un grupo separatista islámico en China” El País 11 agosto 2008, p. 10 145 ElPaís:AlQaedaamenazaaEspañaporsupresenciami- litar en Afganistán 146 20minutos:AlQaedamantienelaamenazasobreEspaña por tener tropas en Afganistán 147 ElMundo:AlQaedaamenazaenunvídeodenuevoaEs- paña por su presencia en Afganistán 148 InformativosTelecinco:AlQaedamantienesuamenazaa España tres años después del 11-M 149 Diario Sur 150 Al Qaeda pone su punto de mira en Melilla y Ceuta como nuevos objetivos de su agenda de atentados terroristas - Infomelilla.com: Periódico Digital de Melilla 151 LaRazón:AlQaidaamenazaaEspañapor«ocupar»Ceu- ta y Melilla 152 Un informe de EEUU cuestiona la influencia intelectual de Bin Laden en el yihadismo 153 MusulmanesyyihadismoenlosBalcanes:Lasituaciónen Bosnia Herzegovina, Albania y Kosovo 154 El Mundo: Luchadores de la «yihad» en Bosnia 155 INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS AND SECURITY NETWORK:Al-Qaida’{}s Bosnian war move 156 MusulmanesyyihadismoenlosBalcanes:Lasituaciónen Bosnia Herzegovina, Albania y Kosovo 157 MusulmanesyyihadismoenlosBalcanes:Lasituaciónen Bosnia Herzegovina, Albania y Kosovo #158 Fuente: Bougarel, Xavier y Clayer, Nathalie (dir.), Le nouvel Islam balkanique: Les musulmans comme acteurs du post-communisme (1990-2000), Maisonneuve & La- rose, Paris, 2001. #159 Baghdadi, el enigmático líder del Esta- do Islámico, aparece en público por prime- ra vez http://actualidad.rt.com/actualidad/view/ 133183- lider- islamico- aparece- publico- irak 160 revista Forbes ubicó al jefe del Esta- do Islámico entre los más poderosos del mundo http://www.infobae.com/2014/11/05/ 11 Enlaces externos • Documental del Honest Reporting acerca del isla- mismo yihadista • AnálisiseinvestigacióndelDr.WalidPharesacerca del yihadismo • Breve guía sobre la amenaza yihadista escrita por Luis de la Corte Ibánez para “Athena Intelligence”, en formato PDF 1606727- la- revista- forbes- ubico- al- jefe- del- estado- islamico- los- mas- poderosos- del- mundo #161 el califa del siglo XXI http://efectonaim.net/ ibrahim- el- califa- del- siglo- xxi/ #162 El líder del Estado Islámico tiene un sue- ño: ser el califa de un gran 'Yihadistán' http://www.elconfidencial.com/mundo/2014- 08- 11/ • Musulmanes y yihadismo en los Balcanes: La situa- el- lider- del- estado- islamico- tiene- un- sueno- ser- el- califa- de- un- gran- yihadistan_ 174541/ #163 es un califato y cuánto respaldo puede tener http://www.bbc.co.uk/mundo/noticias/2014/06/140630_ irak_siria_estado_islamico_califato_nc.shtml #164 Mosul,laciudadrehéndelEstadoIslámico #165 Califato y terrorismo global. #166 Mapa: El EIIL revela qué zonas del planeta quiere con- quistar en un plazo de 5 años. #167 http://www.eluniversal.com.mx/el-mundo/2014/ ei- es- una- amenaza- para- el- norte- de- frica- 1035437. html EI es una amenaza para el norte de África #168 Estado Islámico pretende conquistar medio mundo, in- cluída España, en cinco años #169 LosprincipalesatentadoscometidosporAlQaeda #170 Así fue el asalto a Bombay: terroristas adiestrados como soldados de élite | elmundo.es 10 Véase también *Totalitarismo *Terrorismo *Islamofascismo *Fundamentalismo islámico *Yihad *Islamismo *Islam *Yihadismo en España ción en Bosnia Herzegovina, Albania y Kosovo *ProgramadeinvestigaciónsobreterrorismodelReal Instituto Elcano *Grupo de Estudios sobre Política y Seguridad Inter- nacional (GESI) • El terrorismo yihadista en España: Javier Jordán, Departamento de Ciencia Política y de la Adminis- tración Universidad de Granada] *La insurgencia yihadista en Iraq *islam en línea 19 20 12 TEXT AND IMAGE SOURCES, CONTRIBUTORS, AND LICENSES 12 Text and image sources, contributors, and licenses 12.1 Text • Yihadismo Fuente: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yihadismo?oldid=79283589 Colaboradores: Angus, Ecemaml, Kordas, Javierme, Petro- nas, BOT-Superzerocool, Varano, Ferbr1, Zam, Jcmenal, Nihilo, Alejandrosanchez, CEM-bot, Cantero, Laura Fiorucci, JMCC1, Baiji, GilliamJF, Thijs!bot, Cansado, Jp9, Sobreira, RoyFocker, Q4767211492, Mansoncc, Xavigivax, CommonsDelinker, Mercenario97, Hum- berto, Pabloallo, Bedwyr, VolkovBot, Varese Sarabande, Belgrano, Anarbati, AlleborgoBot, Muro Bot, MiguelAngel fotografo, Estudiantes demencia, SieBot, PaintBot, Loveless, Jcestepario, Bigsus-bot, BOTarate, STBot, Husar de la Princesa, Verode, PipepBot, Frankedjsjs, MetsBot, Botellín, Leonpolanco, Alejandrocaro35, Poco a poco, BetoCG, Alexbot, Frei sein, NachoGD, UA31, Taty2007, AVBOT, Lu- cienBOT, Diegusjaimes, DumZiBoT, Linfocito B, Luckas-bot, Mk32, FariBOT, Sergiportero, FaiBOT, Sebitagermanotta, Xqbot, Jkbw, SassoBot, Rubinbot, Mircalla22, FrescoBot, D'ohBot, TiriBOT, MAfotBOT, Hprmedina, College1978, Sermed, PatruBOT, Jafol, Found- ling, Afrasiab, EmausBot, ZéroBot, JimmyPong, Guarddon, Grillitus, El Ayudante, Vlandro, Serenthia, John PC, Badineri, MerlIwBot, Lvillamarin, KLBot2, Thehelpfulbot, Johnbot, Libertad 17, Elvisor, Sanscho, DarafshBot, Chamarasca, Helmy oved, Corrector español, YFdyh-bot, Erick Renato Vega, Cyber840, Rotlink, Legobot, Addbot, Juanita Lopez, Historian2013a, Zaryabak, Juan andres Ponce, Matiia y Anónimos: 85 12.2 Images *Archivo:2006_ICU.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1c/2006_ICU.svg Licencia: Public domain Colabo- radores: *2006_ICU.png Artista original: 2006_ICU.png: James Dahl *Archivo:ARMM.png Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/63/ARMM.png Licencia: CC-BY-SA-3.0 Colaborado- res: Originally from en.wikipedia; description page is/was here. Artista original: Original uploader was TheCoffee at en.wikipedia *Archivo:AnschalgInZahran1996_KhobarTower.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3c/ AnschalgInZahran1996_KhobarTower.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: ? Artista original: ? *Archivo:Atentado_11M.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/19/Atentado_11M.jpg Licencia: CC BY-SA 3.0 Colaboradores: Trabajo propio Artista original: Husar de la Princesa *Archivo:Bombed_mosque_in_Ahmici.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/da/Bombed_mosque_in_ Ahmici.jpg Licencia: ? Colaboradores: ICTY. Moved to here Artista original: ICTY staff *Archivo:Bush_Ground_Zero.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0b/Bush_Ground_Zero.jpg Licencia: Pu- blic domain Colaboradores: The George W. Bush Presidential Library Artista original: Eric Draper *Archivo:Eurabia_map.png Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ed/Eurabia_map.png Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Derivative of Image:BlankMap-World.png Artista original: User:Eleland and authors of source image *Archivo:Evstafiev- chechnya- palace- gunman.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cc/ Evstafiev-chechnya-palace-gunman.jpg Licencia: CC-BY-SA-3.0 Colaboradores: Mikhail Evstafiev Artista original: Photo: Mikhail Evstafiev *Archivo:Flag_of_Algeria.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/77/Flag_of_Algeria.svg Licencia: Public do- main Colaboradores: SVG implementation of the 63-145 Algerian law "on Characteristics of the Algerian national emblem" ("Caractéristiques du Drapeau Algérien", in English). Artista original: This graphic was originaly drawn by User:SKopp. *Archivo:Flag_of_Indonesia.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/Flag_of_Indonesia.svg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Law: s:id:Undang-Undang Republik Indonesia Nomor 24 Tahun 2009 (http://badanbahasa.kemdiknas.go.id/ lamanbahasa/sites/default/files/UU_2009_24.pdf) Artista original: Drawn by User:SKopp, rewritten by User:Gabbe *Archivo:Flag_of_Islamic_State_of_Iraq.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7c/Flag_of_Islamic_ State_of_Iraq.svg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: svg image based on press photographs (original 2007 upload appa- rently based on a picture of the “Official website of Islamic State of Iraq” which can not now be traced; press photographs showing this flag first appear in early 2006). Artista original: iEl código fuente de esta imagen SVG es válido. *Archivo:Flag_of_Jihad.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/30/Flag_of_Jihad.svg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Desconocido Artista original: Desconocido *Archivo:Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0d/Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia.svg Licen- cia: CC0 Colaboradores: the actual flag Artista original: Desconocido *Archivo:Flag_of_Tunisia.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/ce/Flag_of_Tunisia.svg Licencia: Public do- main Colaboradores: http://www.w3.org/ Artista original: entraîneur: BEN KHALIFA WISSAM *Archivo:Flag_of_Turkey.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b4/Flag_of_Turkey.svg Licencia: Public do- main Colaboradores: Turkish Flag Law (Türk Bayrağı Kanunu), Law nr. 2893 of 22 September 1983. Text (in Turkish) at the website of the Turkish Historical Society (Türk Tarih Kurumu) Artista original: David Benbennick (original author) *Archivo:Flag_of_the_People’{}s_Republic_of_China.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fa/Flag_of_the_ People%27s_Republic_of_China.svg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Trabajo propio, http://www.protocol.gov.hk/flags/eng/n_ flag/design.html Artista original: Drawn by User:SKopp, redrawn by User:Denelson83 and User:Zscout370 12.3 Content license 21 *Archivo:Hostage_Armstrong.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b6/Hostage_Armstrong.jpg Licencia: At- tribution Colaboradores: http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/middle_east/3678150.stm Artista original: BBC News *Archivo:Kashmir_map.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0e/Kashmir_map.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: http://hdl.loc.gov/loc.gmd/g7653j.ct001059 and Artista original: Central Intelligence Agency *Archivo:Lake_Thar_Thar_in_Al_Anbar_Province_of_Iraq.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/af/ Lake_Thar_Thar_in_Al_Anbar_Province_of_Iraq.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Taken from Flickr page Lake Thar Thar in Al Anbar Province of Iraq, also published at Defense Imagery Artista original: Lance Cpl. James F. Cline III *Archivo:Madrasah1.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cb/Madrasah1.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colabo- radores: ? Artista original: ? *Archivo:Mapa_GSPC.svg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/15/Mapa_GSPC.svg Licencia: CC-BY-SA-3.0 Colaboradores: en:Image:GSPC map.png. Base: Image:Blank Map-Africa.svg (PD) Artista original: Original en:User:Orthuberra. Vector version Chabacano *Archivo:National_Park_Service_9- 11_Statue_of_Liberty_and_WTC_fire.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ commons/f/fd/National_Park_Service_9- 11_Statue_of_Liberty_and_WTC_fire.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: http://www.nps.gov/remembrance/statue/index.html Artista original: National Park Service *Archivo:Opened_Qur' an.jpg Fuente: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7b/Opened_Qur%27an.jpg Licencia: CC BY 2.0 Colaboradores: http://www.flickr.com/photos/el7bara/45540389/ Artista original: Flickr.com user "el7bara" *Archivo:Reagan_sitting_with_people_from_the_Afghanistan- Pakistan_region_in_February_1983.jpg Fuente: http://upload. wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b8/Reagan_sitting_with_people_from_the_Afghanistan- Pakistan_region_in_February_1983.jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: THE PRESIDENT AT WORK/SIGNIFICANT EVENTS (file: c12820-32.jpg) Artista original: Unknown, possibly Tim Clary 1 *Archivo:USS_Philippine_Sea_(CG- 58)_launches_Tomamhawk_missiles_in_September_2014.jpg Fuente: http://upload. wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/38/USS_Philippine_Sea_%28CG- 58%29_launches_Tomamhawk_missiles_in_September_2014. jpg Licencia: Public domain Colaboradores: Esta imagen ha sido realizada por la Armada de Estados Unidos con el número indentificatorio 140923-N-PS473-031. Esta etiqueta no indica el estado de copyright del trabajo adjunto. Es necesario una etiqueta normal de copyright. Para más información vea Commons:Sobre las licencias. Artista original: U.S. Navy photo by Mass Communication Specialist 1st Class Eric Garst 12.3 Content license • Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0